Come What May
by John Silver fan
Summary: After the return of Voldemort and the murder of his wife, Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy defects and is de-aged to fifteen months. Severus adopts him but must keep him safe from Umbridge, children of Death Eaters, actual Death Eaters, and an angry Voldemort. warning; baby cuteness
1. New Baby

After the return of Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy defected. He was found outside Hogsmeade, babbling and sobbing. Severus Snape managed to get some sense out of his distraught friend.

"It appears the Dark Lord murdered Narcissa as punishment for Lucius fleeing from the signs of his return and not trying to find him," he told Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore planned to protect the widowed man, but the Ministry stepped in. He managed to keep Lucius out of Azkaban, but the now former Death Eater was de-aged to a baby.

He woke up in someplace dark and chilly, wet and hungry. He couldn't help it and began to cry. To his surprise, his cries brought a tall, dark haired man running to his crib. Rough but gentle hands picked him up and cradled him against a warm chest.

"There, there, little one," the man said in a deep, silky voice.

Lucius felt safe around this new Tall One. This one hadn't yelled at or hit him when he cried. Instead he had picked him up and spoke gently to him. He snuggled against the black-clad shoulder, with shuddering sobs of discomfort as a strong hand rubbed his back.

"Oh, you're rather wet. Come on, lets get you changed."

Severus carried the child to the newly made changing-table. The changing went rather quickly, as Severus had been made to practice on a doll by Madam Pomfrey so much he was almost sure he could do it with his eyes closed. Once finished he picked the baby up once more, just as his stomach growled.

"Hungry, I see. Well, we'll fix that, too."

He dressed Lucius then headed for the Great Hall. All eyes turned to the potion master and de-aged Malfoy. There was a high-chair next to Severus' chair, between his seat and Remus Lupin's. Bill Weasley, a cursebreaker for Gringotts, had managed to break the curse of the Defense position, so the werewolf was back.

"Good morning, Severus. Hello there, little one."

Big silver eyes stared at him curiously.

"Well, I know you can at least say 'hi'," he said.

"Hi," came the shy response.

Remus smiled.

"My name is Remus, and my furry friend here is Snuffles."

Lucius looked down at the big dog, who was wagging his tail in a friendly manner.

"Pet?"

"You want to pet him?"

The child nodded.

"Of course you may. He loves the attention, just don't pull his fur."

Severus put Lucius down, and watched as Sirius licked his new son. Lucius giggled and began petting the Animagus. Potions master and werewolf watched as Sirius was amazingly tolerant of the baby, who ruffled his fur, accidentally stepped on his paw, and hugged him rather tightly. All the while, he licked the boy whenever he could, sensing the child had never been shown enough love or had a pet. Finally, Severus picked up his ward, rescuing the Animagus, who was having his ear pulled.

"All right, little one. Time to eat."

With a bit of help from Remus, he got the boy in the high-chair. Once the food appeared, Severus began feeding Lucius. After a few minutes Remus took over so the raven haired man could eat some of his own meal. Snuffles lay at the base of the high-chair, watching his tiny cousin.

"Lucius."

The boy looked over at the old man that called his name.

"Have you enjoyed your time with your new daddy?"

Severus choked on his coffee, Remus snickered, Snuffles gave a canine laugh, and Lucius looked around as if searching for this 'daddy' person.

"Who Daddy?"

"Severus is your new daddy," he said, pointing to the potions master.

"What Daddy?"

Dumbledore blinked then realized that Abraxas Malfoy would never have allowed himself to be called 'daddy', not even when Lucius was a baby.

"Daddy is another word for father," Remus said, smiling even as his fellow teacher glared at him.

Silver eyes lit up with understanding.

"Oh."

He grinned at Severus.

"Daddy!" he squeaked happily.

Severus said nothing. He simply looked at the baby that had once been his best friend.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

He sighed.

"Yes, Lucius?"

"Daddy!"

Remus chuckled.

"I think he's just enjoying being able to say 'daddy' instead of 'father', Severus. Come on, pup, open wide," he said, feeding the little blond some oatmeal.

Once he was done eating, Lucius looked at Severus.

"Daddy."

"Yes, little one?"

"Down."

Severus gave the tyke a meaningful look.

"Down _please_," he said.

Lucius considered what had been said to him.

"Down pwease."

The potions master got him out of the high-chair and set him down. Snuffles jumped up and licked the boy, who giggled.

"Snuff'es!" he giggled.

The dog lay down and managed to nudge the child onto his back. He walked around the Head Table.

"Be careful with him, Snuffles," Severus and Remus called.

Sirius barked and walked down the aisle way between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables.

"Hey there, Snuffles," said Harry Potter.

He barked a hello.

"Hello, little one."

Lucius stared at the black haired boy with wide eyes. Severus approached but stopped a couple feet away as Fred and George, who were next to Harry, turned, and smiled kindly at his son.

"Hi there. We're Fred-"

"And George."

"What's your name?" they chorused.

Lucius looked at them and smiled, finding them funny.

"Lucius," he said with amazing clarity.

He looked at Harry.

"Who you?"

"I'm Harry Potter."

Harry gently lifted Lucius from Snuffles' back and set him between him and Fred.

"So, how do you like the Professor?"

The boy gave him a curious look.

"Who P'fessor?"

"Him," the Gryffindor said, pointing to Severus.

Lucius gave Harry a rather serious look.

"He not P'fessor. He Daddy."

Several Gryffindors snorted.

"Okay then. How do you like your... Daddy?"

"I yike him yots," Lucius said, even though his time with Severus had been short.

Though Lucius could speak extremely well for a child his age, he still couldn't tell Harry, or anyone for that matter, that to have Severus be gentle and pick him up more than once in the span of an hour was wonderful.

"That's good. You'll make friends soon."

"Hawwy be friend?"

He smiled at the tyke.

"Sure I'll be your friend."

"So will we," said the twins.

They then conjured a brown teddy bear with a red bow around its neck.

"So will this little guy."

Fred handed the bear to the wide-eyed Lucius.

"Mine?"

"He sure is, tyke."

Harry smirked and made a small version of Severus' outfit appear on the bear. Lucius squealed happily and hugged the toy.

"What are you going to call your new friend?" Severus asked.

"P'fessor Cuddwes."

"Professor... Cuddles?"

His new son nodded.

"All right. Now what do you say to Fred, George, and Harry?"

"Tank you."

"You're welcome."

Lucius inspected his toy and looked at Fred.

"Fwed?"

"What's up, lil' Luc?"

The boy smiled at the nickname.

"Why P'fessor Cuddwes bown?"

"Well he can be a different color if you like."

"What color do you want him to be?" George asked.

Lucius thought for a few minutes.

"Bwue."

Fred waved his wand, and Professor Cuddles became a royal blue. George turned the collar midnight blue. The baby giggled and clapped happily.

"Tank you, Fwed an' Geowge."

Severus finally decided it was enough.

"All right, littling, time to go back to the adult table," he said, scooping him up.

"Noooo! I wanna tay," Lucius whined.

"We don't mind, Professor," Harry said.

The potions master sighed.

"Very well. You may stay until I finish eating."

He returned his son to the bench then headed back to finish his breakfast. Snuffles followed and begged a couple slices of bacon and sausage from him.

"Begging mutt," he said as he tossed the Animagus the food.

Snuffles gobbled it up happily then lay at Remus' feet with a contented sigh. Meanwhile, Dumbledore watched Lucius with Harry, Fred, and George, who were joined by Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. He was glad that Draco was no longer as Hogwarts. The young Malfoy had been disguised and sent to Durmstang. He hadn't even been told that Lucius was alive and had left believing _both_ of his parents to be dead. The Headmaster hadn't liked doing it, but he knew it would make it easier for Draco to leave. Even if the boy had stayed, he could never acknowledge Lucius as his father since he was now older.

Severus finally finished eating and went to retrieve his son.

"All right, littling, time to go. We have toys to go buy."

At the mention of toys, Lucius went along happily. At the door, Severus whistled, and Snuffles raced after them, happy to be invited along on the trip to Hogsmeade. Severus dressed Lucius accordingly for the chilly fall air, and they set off, riding a carriage to the village. Once there, Severus conjured a stroller and strapped Lucius in it.

"Come on, Snuffles."

With a happy bark, the Animagus walked alongside the stroller, tail wagging. Many people smiled at the sight. Madam Rosemerta, owner of the Three Broomsticks, stopped for a moment to fawn on Lucius, who ate up the attention while his father watched, smiling.

"Okay, Rosemerta, time for us to go," he said after a few minutes.

"Oh, all right."

They left, heading to the baby shop first to buy clothes. Once Severus was satisfied with the amount of clothes they went to get toys. They bought several toys, including a yellow ball with snakes on it. Once they finished their shopping they went back to Hogwarts. Since it was Saturday there were no classes, so Severus and Remus broke into the toys for Lucius. The child went to his ball first.

Severus, who was a secret Parsel-mouth, smiled as the snakes said, 'Hi, Luc,' as the child held the ball.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why nakes hiss?"

He looked at the boy.

"They're saying 'hi' to you," he said truthfully.

"Are they really?" Remus asked quietly as Lucius returned to playing.

His friend nodded.

Monday brought the return of Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge, who had been made Hogwarts High Inquisitor. She returned at dinner, and seeing Severus' absence, demanded to know where he was.

"Madam Umbridge, please. I'm sure Severus is merely eating in his quarters. He, nor any other teacher, is not required to be here for every meal," Dumbledore said calmly.

Severus was feeding Lucius some chicken soup when a knock was heard.

"Enter," he called.

He regretted it moments later when Umbridge came in.

"Professor."

"Madam," was the cool response.

They eyed each other, until a hungry toddler interrupted the staring contest.

"Daddy!" Lucius whined.

He turned back to his son.

"All right. I'm sorry," he said, feeding the boy more soup.

"You are not his father."

Black eyes turned back the High Inquisitor.

"I believe his adoption papers will say differently."

He moved the soup away and set a plate of banana pieces on the tray. Lucius began happily eating the fruit.

"He should be in Azkaban, not having a life of luxury."

"I hardly call this luxury, Madam Umbridge," Severus drawled.

She scowled at him.

"If he is indeed to grow up again, he should at least be raised by a respected family, not some Death Eater scum."

Now Lucius wasn't entirely sure what the woman in pink was saying, but he did know that something felt wrong around her. He also knew she was somehow being mean to his daddy, so he did the first thing that came to his mind; he flung pieces of banana at her. Umbridge sputtered in shock and rage as the food managed to hit her in the face.

"You little heathen!"

Before Severus could move, she smacked him. Lucius was stunned only for a second then began screaming. The potions master shot to his feet, his rage so strong it could be felt in the air.

"How _dare_ you strike a baby?!" he bellowed, making Umbridge finally realize just why students feared him and did their best not to purposely cross him.

"He threw food at me!" she said, in an attempt to regain control of the situation.

His glared darkened.

"He's a baby, for God's sake! He doesn't know any better! Now get out of my quarters!"

Umbridge decided that retreat was the wisest choice at the time and quickly left. Just as she left, Snuffles and Remus came running in. They had been on their way to dungeons, and Lucius' screams had spurred them into a run.

"What happened?" Remus asked as Severus paced, cradling Lucius close, rubbing his back, and speaking gently to him.

"He threw some banana pieces at Umbridge, and she hit him."

Sirius and Remus both growled.

"We'll tell Albus."

They left father and son alone.

"Shh. Lucius, it's okay. The mean lady's gone. Daddy's got you now. Daddy's got you. You're safe, littling," Severus crooned to his son.

Slowly the wails became sobs, which became hiccups, which became tears, which finally stopped.

"There. See? You're safe with Daddy."

"Sae?"

Severus nodded.

"Yes. Safe. Daddy will keep you safe, always."


	2. Sick

Lucius woke that night from a nightmare. He woke and instantly wanted Daddy. Daddy was strong. Daddy was warm. Daddy was _safe_.

"Daddy!" he bawled.

Severus jerked awake in bed and practically flew to the crib. He picked up the crying baby. Lucius calmed and snuggled into the warm chest. Daddy was here. He was safe now. He was safe with Daddy.

"Bad dream, little one?"

He nodded.

"Oh. My poor one."

"Seep wif Daddy?"

Severus thought for a moment then sighed.

"I suppose."

He got back into bed and spelled it so Lucius couldn't fall off. He tucked him in, handed him Professor Cuddles, then lay back down himself. He awoke the next morning to find that not only was he on his back but Lucius was curled up on his chest, sucking his thumb, and clutching Professor Cuddles as he slept. His formerly hardened and guarded heart melted yet again. He patted the tyke's back, and sleepy silver eyes blinked open.

"Good morning, sweetling."

"Monin', Daddy."

Severus carefully moved Lucius off him and sat up. He dressed himself and Lucius.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Me walk?"

"All right."

Severus knew he must look foolish, bent over, holding Lucius hands so he could walk, but he didn't care. His son was giggling happily, so any humiliation would be worth it. They reached the stairs.

"Okay, Luc, Daddy needs to carry you now."

"Wide on Daddy?"

The potions master scooped him up and set him on his shoulders, holding the boy's hands so he wouldn't fall. Students were surprised when their potions professor entered the Great Hall with Lucius on his shoulders. He went to the Head table.

"Unca Moony, I up high," he crowed.

Remus grinned at his new godson.

"You sure are, cub."

Severus strapped Lucius into his high-chair. Just as they stared to eat, Umbridge entered the Great Hall. Lucius began whimpering.

"Mean yady."

Remus snorted into his tea until it fully processed just why Lucius had said that. Then he frowned and, along with the rest of the staff, glared at Umbridge as she approached. Lucius began shaking, so Severus removed him from the high chair and cuddled the frightened baby to him. The tiny blond clung to him.

"Daddy, me scawed," he whimpered.

"Shhh. It's all right, baby. Daddy won't let her hurt you again."

Remus reached over and gently stroked Lucius' hair.

"I won't either, cub, and neither will Snuffles."

Sirius barked in agreement. He didn't care about the trouble to himself, if Umbridge ever hurt Lucius again he'd be sure to bite her. For now he had to settled on growling at she passed, making her quicken her pace to get to her seat on the other side of the table, thankfully.

Severus put his son back in the high-chair and fed him his breakfast.

"You want to go by Harry and the others?" he asked once done.

Lucius nodded, so Snuffles took him over. Having been watching, Harry knew what had happened and set the boy between him and Neville.

"Did the mean, pink, lady scare you?" Fred asked.

"Uh-huh. She hitted me, too."

The students who heard stared at the baby in shock.

"She what?!"

"She hitted me, Hawwy," Lucius whined, snuggling up to the boy.

"Evil harpy," the Gryffindor growled, putting an arm around the tyke.

Severus finished his breakfast and went to get Lucius. That day he had only first and second years so it was safe for Lucius to be in the classroom. Soon first and second year Slytherins and Gryffindors came into the classroom. Once they had begun brewing, several paused when Lucius spoke.

"Daddy?"

It was still odd to hear their snarky professor be called 'Daddy'.

"Hmm?"

"Me make pushin, too?"

Smiling, Severus make a toy cauldron appear on the floor with some water, food coloring, and some candy flavored liquids. Clapping his hands happily, Lucius began mixing together things. The students smiled and continued their work. After a while Severus felt a tug at his robes. He looked down to see Lucius holding a bottle of his 'potion'. Smiling, he picked the baby up, who had somehow managed to toddle over to him while holding the bottle.

"What did you make, little one?"

"Me make pushin yike Daddy!"

He chuckled, as did some of the students. He took the bottle, opened it, and sniffed.

"Hmm. Chocolate."

"Uh-huh."

"Peppermint."

Lucius nodded happily.

"And... hmm. What's the last flavor, littling?"

"Mawshmawow!"

He grinned.

"Oh, that's right. Sounds very sweet."

"For you, Daddy."

Severus felt his heart melt yet again.

"Tell you what, Daddy will drink half then you drink the other half."

"Otay!"

The potions master drank half of the extremely sweet concoction then helped Lucius drink the rest.

"Yummy!"

Severus kissed the boy's cheek.

"Bweaf smew good."

"Does it?"

Lucius nodded then breathed into his father's face.

"You smell so sweet. Sweet enough to eat."

"No eat me," giggled his son.

He grinned and kissed him again.

"Oh, but you're so sweet. Daddy will save you for later, though, so he can teach now."

He put him down and walked around the classroom with Lucius holding onto his robe to walk with him. Finally classes was over. However, this night was going to be far from peaceful. Severus felt the Dark Mark burn. He quickly Flooed Remus, who took Lucius, dressed in his Death Eater robes, and left to the apparation site.

"Ah, Severus, how goes... fatherhood?" Voldemort asked after the initial bow.

"Well, my Lord."

"I trust you will raise him to be loyal."

"Yes, my Lord."

_He might have remained loyal to you if you hadn't murdered his wife, you monster._

Severus would never be glad or grateful for Narcissa's death, but it had brought about a second chance for Lucius.

"Good."

He returned to Hogwarts after only a brief exposure to the Cruciatus curse. Once he had stopped shaking he went to retrieve his son. He gently picked him up from the crib in Remus' quarters.

"Daddy?" came the sleepy voice.

"Shh. Go on back to sleep, baby. Daddy's home now."

The little blond head tucked itself under his chin.

"Snuff'es come wif?"

Hearing his name, the dog lifted his head sleepily.

"He wants you to come with."

Sirius got up, stretched, and followed his friend to the dungeons. Severus put Lucius in his crib, tucked him in, and changed into pajamas once he was asleep.

"Come on, Sirius," he yawned, getting into bed.

The Animagus jumped up and lay at the foot of the bed. He woke later to Severus groaning and shifting in his sleep. He crawled over to him and lay down next to him, licking his cheek. The potions master calmed down and fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Severus woke up to Snuffles barking and Lucius crying. He groaned and got up.

"What's going on?" he asked groggily, though he wasn't really expecting an answer.

Whining, the dog looked at the crib as Severus went to it and gently picked up Lucius. He knew instantly that the child had a fever.

"Oh, my poor baby."

Severus got a Child's Fever Reducer as Lucius cried on his shoulder.

"Shhh. Daddy will make it better. It's okay."

He called for a house elf and asked for some plain toast.

"Lucius, can you eat some toast?"

"Not hungwy!"

Sighing, the potions master got some water.

"Will you drink some water?"

Lucius took a few swallows from his sippy cup but threw up a minute later. Severus knew that his son wouldn't be able to keep the potion down at the moment. He took to pacing, patting the child's back. It wasn't until about four in the morning did his son finally fall into a restless sleep.

Severus then fire-called Dumbledore.

"Sorry to wake you, Albus, but I don't think I'll be able to teach today. Lucius has a fever."

"Poor little one. I'll see what I can do about a substitute, but if no one can take your classes you'll have to leave him with Poppy."

Severus nodded.

"All right. Thank you."

He settled down to get what sleep he could with Sirius curled up next to him. Man and dog were awaken two hours later by Lucius.

This time Lucius kept the water down, so Severus gave him the potion. He was soon asleep in the professor's arms. Sighing quietly, he lay the baby in the crib and sank into bed, falling asleep after receiving a fire-call from Dumbledore saying he had managed to find a substitute.

Severus woke again around eighty-thirty to Lucius crying. He got up and found his son to be wet. He changed him.

"You hungry, littling?"

"Uh-huh."

He fed Lucius some dry toast and plain oatmeal. Once breakfast was over Lucius seemed to have endless energy.

"How is he so hyper? He's sick!" Severus exclaimed.

Snuffles finally settled Lucius some by letting the child ride around on his back.

Remus and Dumbledore came down at lunch to find Lucius bouncing on Severus' lap while Snuffles lay at his feet, panting.

"What happened to you, Snuffles?"

"Unca Moony!" Lucius squealed, toddling over to grab the werewolf around the leg.

Remus picked up his godson.

"Hey there, cub. I heard you weren't feeling well."

"My tummy icky."

The Defense professor smiled.

"Well then you shouldn't be running around. You should be resting."

Both Severus and Sirius snorted.

"If you get him to rest, Remus, I'll kiss Minerva at dinner."

Snuffles whined, as he knew Remus was great with kids and almost always won any bets he made.

"You're on, Severus."

Ten minutes later Lucius was sleeping peacefully in his crib, and a smug werewolf smirked at his friend, who glared at him.

"I hate you."

"See you at dinner," Remus chuckled as he left.

Severus and Lucius, whose fever had broken, arrived in the Great Hall for dinner with Snuffles trailing after them. Once he strapped his son into the high-chair he turned to Minerva.

"Minerva," he ground out, while Remus snickered quietly.

The Transfiguration professor turned to her colleague.

"Yes, Severus?"

With a sigh he pulled her to her feet and planted a kiss square on her lips. The students and staff gasped as one, and Remus burst out laughing. Cheeks flaming Gryffindor red, Severus pulled away and sat down, turning all his attention to his son.

His colleagues, employer, and students gawked at him, and Remus, meanwhile, had slid under the table, still laughing but smothering it with his hands. Severus scowled and kicked him under the table, satisfied by the yelp he received.

All in all it had been a rather interesting few days, and Severus knew it was only going to get even more interesting as Lucius adjusted to life with him and at Hogwarts.


End file.
